


Stockings and Lace

by emmadilla



Series: Fallout AU [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Garters, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Nick Valentine has a penis, Nick with a dick, Oral Sex, Pantyhose, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Tights, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Nick and Lia find some downtime when Nick checks in with his business in Diamond City. Lia's fortuitous foresight ensures it's not a simple, ordinary encounter.





	Stockings and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 30 prompt: stockings/tights/pantyhose
> 
> Note: I was originally going to include this scene in the story "Caught up in a Dream", however I kept getting waylaid and feared I'd never get to bring it to life. Well, Kinktober to the rescue! It now has life outside of the main story. :)

Humming, I brushed through my hair, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Nick and I had finally gotten a little free time and so we’d skipped down to his office in Diamond City so he could check in on his business. Of course, I’d snuck a couple of things in my pack that I thought Nick might appreciate, and so once Ellie had left for the evening to go hang out with her boyfriend, I’d absconded to the bathroom to _freshen up_. Nick had waved me away, having a pretty good idea what our later activities would entail but no clue on how I was going to emerge from that bathroom. I smiled as I tucked the brush back in my pack, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before I stepped out of the back.

 

The heels clacked on the floor, and I walked slow to make sure I wouldn’t fall over in the damn things. I wasn’t the kind of woman to wear high-heeled shoes regularly, and so I was a little unsure in my gate, but I figured as long as I went slow, that I would be okay. So, I might have wobbled a little bit, but I made it. Approaching the front of his shop, I saw Nick was still sitting at his desk, organizing some papers and putting them in files so they could be filed away for later reference. At hearing me approaching, he looked up, and he went completely still for a moment as he took in the sight.

 

Leaning against the wall, I smiled as I asked, “I take it you like this?”

 

His acid-yellow eyes roamed up and down my body, taking it all in. I was wearing a silky robe, but I’d left it hanging open so I could show what was underneath. Light pink lace wrapped around my breasts and just barely covered my ass, but the really special part of the outfit was the matching garters and the thigh high stockings that went with them. Nick reached up and adjusted his tie, loosening it as he commented, “Sure do, doll.” Standing, he rounded his desk and reached over to the door to his agency, locking it shut before he approached me, stepping so close I backed up until my back was flush with the wall. “You know what that kind of stuff does to me.”

 

Biting my lip coyly, I replied, “Why don’t you remind me?”

 

I didn’t even have a chance to blink and he was on me, pressing me up against the wall, his mouth on mine in that same, fierce kiss that we’d first shared with each other. His hands slipped under my robes, sliding across the lace and bare flesh as he pulled me close to him. I clutched his jacket like I was holding on for dear life, and in the grand scheme of things maybe I was. He offered that little bit of stability that I was missing in these damn heels, though that smouldering look he’d given me had made it well worth it. He shoved one shoulder of my robe off as his lips wandered down my neck, and I moaned as he managed to hit every sensitive spot on the way down.

 

When he pulled me off of the wall, I had to struggle to maintain my balance, but I needn’t have worried with his hand on my arm. Instead, though he moved, he made sure I wasn’t about to fall, sensing that I was slightly off-balance. As he dragged me over to his desk, he commented, “You know, I’d always wondered what it would be like to get a blow job from this chair.” He sat and threw me a grin. “What do ya say, wanna suck Daddy’s cock?”

 

Licking my lips, I nodded, and he unzipped his pants as I knelt in front of him. He hummed appreciatively as I licked up and down the shaft before taking him in my mouth, going as deep as I could before sucking up his length. His metal hand rested on my scalp, fingers tangling in my hair as I set a moderate pace, his eyes slitting ever so slightly as his gaze never left me for a moment. He watched carefully as he watched his own dick disappear in my mouth, his lips partly slightly as he left out a soft moan. Fuck but did that ever make me wet as our eyes locked. A sound akin to a growl crawled up his throat as he watched me, robe hanging off one shoulder as I knelt there, and it must have been too much for him as he gripped my hair and pulled me off, standing as he pulled me up and pushed me onto the desk on my stomach. The hand in my hair never left as his other hand pushed aside my robe and moved past my underwear, his fingers plunging into my depths. Moaning as I was left to his mercy, he searched and found that sensitive spot, rubbing it and my clit with his thumb. I squirmed under his skillful hands, whimpering when he withdrew. “Shh, princess, Daddy’s got you.”

 

Using his legs, he squeezed my thighs together, and when he moved aside that strip of cloth and started to slowly penetrate me, I was surprised at how much tighter I was just from a simple position change. I could feel every single inch of him, stretching me until I was impossibly full. Gripping the edge of the desk tightly, I moaned as he bottomed out, his hips hitting mine. I didn’t have much of anything to grip in the next moment, however, as his other hand grabbed my arms by the wrists, holding them tight at my waist. I was completely immobilized … not that I minded.

 

I gasped as he slid almost all the way out of me, pausing before he pushed back in, slowly, carefully, testing the limits to make sure both of us were comfortable. It felt wonderful, but I needed _more_. “Harder, Daddy,” I murmured.

 

“What was that, now?” he asked, an edge to his voice and I realized what I forgot.

 

“Please.”

 

He practically purred at my correction. “That’s a good girl. Don’t worry, Daddy’ll take care of you.”

 

Nick was not lying as he laid into me, pounding relentlessly, shaking the desk on each stroke. Between the noises from the protesting furniture and the moans from both of us, if anyone happened to _try_ to walk in, they’d know what was going on without even opening the locked door. Hell, it’d be a miracle if half the Diamond City market didn’t heart.

 

I couldn’t find it in me to care.

 

With every stroke, he rubbed against my g spot, and even though my clit was neglected, my orgasm still grew closer. Nick’s metal hand in my hair gripped me tighter for a few moments before it left, switching with the hand that held my wrists so his flesh-covered hand could wander as it pleased. He pushed up my robe further, bunching it under my hands as his own wandered lower, across the curve of my ass and down my leg, brushing against the garter and stockings. He growled deeply as he asked, “Remember how much I like this now?”

 

I gasped as I responded with, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

A loud smack resounded through the air as he brought his hand down against my ass. “I have a feeling you never forgot. Is that right?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

Another smack. “So you _meant_ to rile me up, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

I flinched with the next smack. “And do you think that was _wise_?”

 

I purred as I answered, “Well, you _are_ fucking me, are you not?”

 

Maybe not the wisest thing to say, but it was true. It earned me three more smacks and then he loosened his grip on my wrists, reaching to haul up my torso and pull me up to him. “You think _that’s_ very wise, smarting off to me like that?” he asked, his voice low and dangerous in my ear, in a way that sent a shiver down my spine and straight to my clit.

 

“N-no, Daddy.”

 

“Damn straight.” He held me tight against him as he fucked me even harder, reaching around and roughly fondling my breast. My legs shook as I struggled to hold myself up, between how hard he was going and my impending orgasm. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and I shuddered and gasped as I felt his teeth against my neck and then my earlobe, tugging gently before he said, “But I’m in a generous mood tonight, so go ahead, princess, go ahead and come for me.”

 

My body jerked and twisted in his grip as I obeyed, my orgasm washing over me in an intense wave, my eyes screwed up as I thought I just might pass out. I was secure in Nick’s arms, though, as he held me tight, jerking as he completed, himself, his face buried in my neck. He slowly pulled out and I shivered, my body still trembling as my legs were about to actually give out. I stumbled, belatedly throwing out an arm to at least catch me on the desk, but Nick was faster. “Whoa, there. Careful, doll. You okay?”

 

Nodding, I licked my lips and swallowed before I answered, not sure if I could completely trust my voice. “Yeah, just … intense.”

 

Chuckling, he lifted me into his arms. “Way to make an old synth feel good about himself.”

 

Smiling as I snuggled into his coat, I murmured, “’S what I’m here for.”

 

Nick laid me on his bed, gently removing my heels before he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, setting his hat on the dresser and then sliding next to me. I snuggled into his chest, grabbing a handful of shirt to keep him close. He wrapped one arm around me and with the other he trailed a light pattern down my body, across the silken robe and the smooth stockings on my thighs. And with that, it was like everything in the world was settled, peaceful, if only for that moment. It wouldn’t last too long, and so we revelled in it while we had it, enjoying the silence before it gave way to the cacophony of the wasteland.


End file.
